El Diario
by Lady Von Oncins
Summary: Wolfram busca un documento en el despachó Yuuri y encuentra su diario. Wolfram decide leerlo no dándose cuenta de las consecuencias que puede traerle. La Lectura del Diario. Mejor dicho - Que gente más cotilla.
1. El Diario

Empiezo con decir (y solo lo voy a decir por una vez) que no soy dueña de Kyou Kara Maou ni de ninguna de sus personajes. Se pudiese seria dueña de Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. ¡Seria solo mío! Muahahahaha.

Este cuento lo estoy escribiendo en ingles (británico). He decidido traducirlo al español (bueno, al castellano para que nos entendamos) para eso lectores que prefieran leerlo en español ó no saben ingles.

La serie la he visto en ingles y por lo tanto los motes o apodos los traduzco tal cual. Ejemplo, WIMP – PELELE. Es que en verdad Yuuri es un pelele.

Bueno me decís si me merece la pena seguir traduciéndolo o no.

Que os guste.

Sumario: Wolfram esta buscando un documento en el despacho Yuuri y encuentra el diario de Yuuri. Wolfram decide leerlo no dándose cuenta de las consecuencias que puede traerle.

**EL DIARIO**

Wolfram estaba en el despacho de Yuuri buscando sin cesar el documento que Yuuri debía de haber firmado. A Wolfram le hubiese gustado que Yuuri lo hubiese firmado delante de el, pero Wolfram se havia acobardado. Hubiese sido demasiado doloroso ver a Yuuri firmar el documento. Yuuri ahora estaba visitando a su hermano Shori en la Tierra, y no volvería por un par de días más. Wolfram no quería esperar más. Quería acabar con todo ya.

Busco por el montón de aprobados y firmados, aprobados pero aun faltaba la firma, los que aun faltaban de ser mirados, y por fin (deseando que estuviese allí) el montón rechazado. El documento no estaba en ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué habia hecho Yuuri con el? ¿Quemar lo? No, eso es algo que el, Wolfram, hubiese hecho. O, espera, podía estar en la papelera. No, estaba en la papelera. Las criadas la habían vaciado. ¿Podía ser que Yuuri lo hubiese puesto en algún sitio para después hablar con?

Wolfram empezó a buscar por los cajones del escritorio. Cuando llego al último cajón a mano derecha se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado con llave. ¿Por qué Yuuri tenia un cajón cerrado con llave? Empezó a preguntarse si debía de abrir el cajón o no abrir lo. –_Abrir o no abrir- _pensaba para si mismo. Estaría invadiendo la privacidad de Yuuri. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, tiro un poco más fuerte del manillar del cajón. No se abría.

Wolram miro alrededor del despacho para asegurase de que lo había nadie. ¡No, ni un alma! Saco una pequeña daga que ocultaba dentro de su bota derecha. Con aprehensión y con las manos temblando por lo que iba a hacer, deslizo la lámina de la daga por grieta de cajón buscando el cierre. Lo encontró y con la lámina deslizo el cierre del cajón. El cajón se abrió inquietante revelando su contenido: una libreta negra con letras en oró en la cubierta.

Wolfram se quedo plasmado. Miro a la libreta antes de sacar la lentamente de so sitio de descanso. La sujeto entre sus manos mientras sus ojos miraban las cubierta. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Su corazon iba como se hubiese corrido un maratón. Un nudo se le ato en la garganta mientras leía las letras de oro.

**El Diario**

**De**

**Yuuri Shibuya**

**Maou 27 de Shin Makuko**

No podía retirar sus ojos esmeraldas de las letras de oro cuando sentía como toda su sangre le dejaba, un sudor frió le acorralaba, y un mareo leve hacia su presencia. Se sentó en el asiento de Yuuri manteniendo el diario en sus temblorosas manos mientras cientos de pensamientos atormentaban su preciosa cabecita: _debería de leerlo, seria un invasión de privacidad, que pesaba Yuuri sobre el, que escribiría Yuuri, por lo menos sabría se Yuuri le había sido infiel, habría Yuuri escrito algo sobre el, que eran de verdad los pensamientos y sentidos de Yuuri, ect… _Volvió a la realidad cuando oyó una explosión que venia de la dirección del laboratorio de Anissina.

Sabía que tenia que salir del despacho antes que alguien lo encontrase allí. Abrazo el diario con fuerza contra su pecho mientras tomaba una decisión. ¡Lo iba a leer! No iba leer lo allí en el despacho, pero si mas tarde en su dormitorio compartido a solas.

Despacio cerró el cajón. Se levanto del sillón y silenciosamente se fue a la puerta. Abrió la puerta, un resquebraja, lo suficiente para echar un vistazo para ver si había alguien en el pasillo. Estaba vació. Despacio se deslizo de la habitación y con suma delicadez cerro la puerta. Silenciosamente, como un gato, hizo camino hacia el dormitorio por las sombras de los pasillos evitando cualquier persona que se encontrase por el camino. Era un hombre en una misión sumamente secreta.

Wolfram llego al dormitorio sin que nada lo viese. Abrió la puerta con silencio, se deslizo a dentro, y cerró la puerta lentamente y con cuidado. Fue a la cama y se sento en ella. Un suspiro de alivio se oyo en la habitación. Retiro el diaro de su pecho y lo volvio a mirar. Wolfram se dio cuenta en ese momento que ya no habia marcha atrás. El iba a leerlo; no importando le lo que decía ni si fuese hedido por el.

Wolfram abrió el diario despacio. Cerro sus lindos ojos por si acaso una luz brillante se manifestase. En la primera pagina había una dedicatoria escrita a mano formal y con fluidez.

Para

Su Majestad

Rey Yuuri Shibuya

Maou 27 de Shin Makuko

De

Su Alteza

Ken Murata

Gran Sabio de Shin Makuko

Escrito informal:

Saludos Shibuya,

Feliz Cumpleaños Numero 18

Este diario es para que tu escribas, desde tu propia perspectiva, tu historia, como la ves y tus pensamientos.

Deviertete con el. Cuando lo leas dentro de unos años reirás y posiblemente llores por la memorias que sino hubieses olvidado.

Tu amigo para siempre

Murata

P.D. Ya eres legal en la Tierra

Era la hora de cenar. Wolfram sabia que si lo iba al comedor alguien vendría en su busca. Lo de leer el diario tendría que esperar hasta la hora de acostarse. Wolfram tenía que esconder el diario por ahora. Miro a sus alrededores y decido esconderlo debajo del colchón. Un vez terminado con su tarea, se cepillo con las manos las arrugas imaginarias de su uniforme, y corrió sus dedos por sus mechones de oro. Salio de la habitación con una expresión de inocentón como si no hubiese hecho ninguna travesura.

Wolfram volvió al dormitorio. La cena había ido sencillamente perfecta. Nadia noto que el habia hecho un travesura y que tenía un secreto. Se cambio a su camisón de color melocotón. Saco el diario de su escondite mientras miraba sobre su hombro. Deslizo sus piernas de bajo del edredón y se puso una ahumada entre su espalda y la cabecera de la cama. Una vela solitaria, que iluminaba la habitación, había sido estratégicamente colocada en la mesita, alado de la cama, para iluminar las paginas del diario.

Wolfram despacio abrió el diario a la primera página en la cual había escrito Yuuri…


	2. Pagina 1

Murata me ha estado cizañando por dos meses. – ¿As escrito algo en el diario que de di? Sabes que deberías. Te di es regalo por una razón especifica.

-¿Y esa razón siendo?- le interrumpí.

-Bueno Shibuya, mira, por delante vas a tener una vida muy larga. A veces vas a tomar personas y eventos en tu vida, por como, sin importancia.

Pues el tiene mas de 4000 años de experiencias. Me imagino sus diarios, de todas sus vidas, ocupando todas las estanterías de la biblioteca en el castillo y no dejando lugar para los otros libros. Conociéndolo, me apuesto que la mayoría de sus diarios estarán llenos de pensamientos pervertidos.

El continua, -Escribiendo tus pensamientos sobre los eventos y personajes a tu alrededor, te ayudara a entender tus sentimientos, emociones, de lo que estabas pensando en es tiempo. ¿Estabas contento o triste? ¿Te gusto alguien o lo odiasteis? Por ejemplo: ¿Qué pensasteis cuando conocisteis a Lord Weller? ¿Qué piensas de el ahora? Cuando tengas 200 años podrás volver hacia atrás y leer lo que pensabas de el. ¿Pensaras lo mismo de el?

Murata una vez mas me ha dado algo en que pensar. ¿Que pensé de Conrad, Gwendal, y Günter cuando los conocí por primera vez? ¿Qué pensó de ellos ahora? ¿Qué pensare de ellos mas tarde? ¿Han cambiado mis pensamientos y actitud sobre la gente a mí alrededor desde que tenía 15 años?

Recuerdo el primer día en que llegué a Shin Makuko y todo lo de ocurrió después. Durante mis primeros días pensaba que estaba soñando, solo un sueno. No me di cuenta de que todo era verdad hasta que volví a los servicios de chicas con mi ropaje real y la tanga, la cual Murata cariñosamente a puntaba.

Nota a mi mismo: Hablar con Günter sobre cambiando este uniforme. No quiero llevar mi uniforme colegial el resto de me vida.

Como conocí a Lord Conrad Weller:

Iba en mi bici hacia casa cuando vi a Murata siendo intimidado por unos gamberros. Claro, como siempre, yo tuve que abrir mi grandísima boca en el nombre de justicia. No aguanto y ni puedo ver a gente siendo intimidada, no esta en mi naturaleza. De cualquier manera, los macaras vinieron hacia mi, me llevaron a los servicios de chicas, y me metieron la cabeza en un retrete. Al tirar del agua vi como un agujero negro aparecía. Fui chupado dentro del retrete/agujero negro.

La siguiente cosa que supe, es que estaba completamente mojado de agua de retrete, uggggg…que aaaaaascooo, sentado en una pradera. Vi a una señora y le dije hola. Ella empezó a hablar en una lengua extraña y me tiraba manzanas malvas. ¿Que le hice yo a ella? Entonces un tío que parecía uno de gigantescos gladiadores jugadores de fútbol americano aparece de ningún sitio. El me empieza hablar en la misma extraña lengua. ¿Jolin, es que nadie habla japonés? ¿Y otra coso que ropa era esa llevaban? El gigante tomo mi cabeza entre sus manazas, y todo a mí alrededor se convirtió en visión rayos-x. Entones Señor Jugador Futbolista Americano me hablo. Ahora el tío hablaba japonés. ¿Por qué no me hablaba en japonés desde un principio? A si, mientras tanto la mujer y unos compañeros de pueblo gritaban con ella –Demonio, Demonio.- mientras me tiraban piedras. Que manada de locos.

De repente oi un sonido que parecía caballos galopando y alguien gritando mi nombre. Bueno por lo menos alguien me concia. Vi a un hombre con su espada en el aire montado en un caballo. Me madre huviese dicho –¡Que Guay! Parece un caballero de armadora alucinante pero sin la armadora.

-

_-¡PELELE INFIEL!- resonó por la cámara real.__ ¿Lo había leído correctamente? ¿Había ese pelele llamado a Conrart un caballero de armadora alucinante?_

_-  
_

El gigante saco su espada, salto a su caballo, me dijo que me fuese con el, y yo le dije que me iba con el hombre que sabia mi nombre. Señor Caballero y Señor Gigante entré cambiaron palabras y chocaron espadas. De repente fui levantado hacia al aire por un esqueleto con alas. Empecé a buscar las cuerdas que sostenían al esqueleto por no vi ninguna.

-

_Wólfram__ se sorprende cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe. Conrart entra corriendo con la espada en la mano. -¿Wólfram estas bien?- pregunta Conrart mientras busca senales de intrusos._

_La cara de Wólfram va de pálida a sonrojada como una remolacha. Mira al diario luego a Conrart, otra vez al diario, otra vez a Conrart, diario, Conrart, diario, Conrart, -Yo, yo, yo, estoy bien. Uuuuu, una pesadilla. Solo eso.- Apaciguándose y su comportamiento volviendo en si dijo –Solo era un pesadilla mala Lord Weller._

_-Es que como oí un grito pensaba que algo había pasado._

_-¡Esta todo BIEN!_

_Conrart preocupado por su hermanito pequeño le dice, -¿Quieres hablar sobre la pesadilla?- dando a Wólfram uno de sus famosísimas sonrisas de estoy preocupado por ti y confía en mi._

_-¡NO!_

_-Vale, entonces t__e dejo, buenas noches Wólfram.- Al llegar a la puerta Conrart se volvió hacia su hermano y le pregunto -¿Qué es lo que estas leyendo?-_

_Wolfram bajo la cabeza ojeando el diario, ceño la mirarda, y friamente respondio –Como podar y desbrotear un arbusto. ¡Buenas Noches!-_

_Conrart se marcho, y mientras andaba por el pasillo pensó para si mismo 'Es libro no parecía de jardinería…es desbrotar una palabra…y hace bastante tiempo que no me llama Lord Weller.'_

_Wólfram suspiro. Por poco no habían pescado. El tenia que mantener sus comentarios y emociones en control._

_-  
_

El esqueleto volador me sentó detrás del Príncipe Encantado.

-

_Un gruñido bajo se oyó por la habitación._

_-  
_

Y así es como conocí a Lord Conrad Weller.

Mis primeras impresiones de Conrad, bueno si yo hubiese sido una chica hubiese, jadeado, guay, y babeado, ese si es un hombre guapo. Que sonrisa apacible tenia, cualidades de artista de cine que cualquier revista de prensa rosa lo tendría en la cobertura para hacer a las mujeres desmayasen. El era como deberían de ser todos los hombres según me madre. Pero, después de todo soy un chico y yo no lo veía así.

Al principio el era mas que un hermano mayor o una figura de padre: el era mi protector. El sigue siendo mi protector, pero ahora lo considero mas como un hermano mayor. Confió en el a no ser que el estúpido de Shinou lo mande hacer algo de que yo no sepa. Nunca dudaré de sus acciones. El es apacible, de buen corazón, paciente, calmo, bueno escuchador, y sobre todo me ama como si fuese un hermano menor o hasta talvez como un hijo. Siempre me da los mejores consejos. Su sonrisa es segura. El hombre es casi, y digo casi, perfecto.

Un de sus puntos malos es que en batalla no le importa matar. El es como una maquina luchadora que no sabe cuando parar. El matara a cualquiera sin reservaciones si ve que mi vide puede, y digo puede, estar en peligro. Yo tengo que parar lo de matar a alguien antes de que el pregunte porque estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Conrad, mi amigo, hablar primero y después pela si no hay otra solución. Pero, ese no es lo peor de sus tendencias.

Los chistes que cuenta y los dichos que dice son horribles. El no puede contar un chiste aunque fuese para salvarse la vida. Lo peor de toda es que se creé que es gracioso. Conrad no es gracioso. Solamente pensar que Conrad cuente un chiste me entra un tic nervioso. Lo mismo hace cuando dice un dicho. Siempre lo en reversa todo o mezcla dos o tres de ellos.

Otra tendencia suya mala es su tendencia de llamarme su Majestad. Cuentas veces le tengo que decir que me llame Yuuri. Si el es el hombre que me dio me nombre. Esto ya me esta molesta de verdad. Tres años diciéndole que me llame YUURI es una molestia. ¿Qué parte de 'Llamame Yuuri' no entiende? ¿Es que es tan denso?

De cualquier manera lo adoro como un héroe. Pero, le pido a Shinou que le ponga cinta aislante sobre la boca cuando vaya a contar un chiste.

-

_Bueno, Wólfram pensó para si mismo, en eso Yuuri tiene razón sobre los chistes malos de Conrart._

_-  
_

Como conocí a Lord Günter von Christ.

Después de que Conrad me salvase, hicimos camino hacia una posada. Al llegar a la posada un hombre alto y delgado salio a recibirnos. El era bello. Tenia los ojos y el cabello de color lavanda mas increíble. Su cara era tan perfecta como la del un modelo de Vogue.

-

_Grrrr__rr. La vela en la mesita empezó a brilla mas fuerte y mas deprisa._

Iba totalmente vestido de blanco que le hacia parecer etéreo. Su voz era gentil y suave. Sus modales eran reales. El se parecía mas a un amante de unas de las novelas románticas de me madre.

-

_-¡¡¡¡AMANTE!!!- Wólfram se puso las manos sobre su boca y se quedo quieto por un minuto. Despacio ojeo la puerta para ver si alguien iba a entrar corriendo. Bajo las manos de la boca. –De verdad, tengo que guardar la calma sea lo que sea lea.- se susurro a si mismo y siguió leyendo. _

_-  
_

Günter es otro buen ejemplo de lo que hace a las mujeres y a los hombres arrodillasen.

-

_Podar no es bastante._

_-  
_

Mas tarde por la noche, después de tomar me un baño bien necesitado y me ropa lavada, Günter me explico que era el Maou 27 de Shin Makuko. Claro ya para aquél entonces yo ya había decidido en mi mente que yo estaba soñando. Le pregunte que como rey que es lo que debería hacer. Matar a humanos me contesto. ¡MATAR HUMANOS? ¿ES ESTE TÍO DE VERDAD? Conrad sonría y decía que si con la cabeza. Estoy muy contento de decir que he conseguido cambiarle de punto de vista.

Günter se convertiría in mi tutor y consejero. Sin el yo creo que yo hubiese causado una guerra o dos por no saber las costumbres extrañas de este mundo.

-

_-¡Aun puedes causar una Pelele!_

Juro que Günter nunca debe de dormir. Por la noche acaricia todos los caballos del castillo hasta que se duerman, el planea todos los eventos, es mi consejero, conejillo de Indias de Anissina, el padre de Gisela, y me adora.

Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, no sabía porque sangraba tanto de la nariz. AY, que ingenioso era aquel entonces. Yo de verdad pensaba que algo le pasaba al pobre hombre. No se si es que esta enamorado de mi o solo es una forma de obtener mi atención. Al paso de los años ha ido mejorando, pero aun le oigo gritar –MAAAAAJEEEEESTAAAAAAD- cuando me escabullo de las lecciones.

Günter es muy sensible, cariñoso, y apasionado. El me ve como perfecto lo cual no lo soy.

-

'_Eso es cierto infiel. Ya te doy yo, sensible y cariñoso' – Umpf-_

_-  
_

Lo que mas me sorprendió sobre el es como usa la espada. Me sorprendí al aprender que había sido el profesor de Conrad. Conrad es el mejor esgrimidor del mundo y Günter puede con el.

Sus lecciones son largas y aburridas. Dios, como este hombre puedo hablar por horas. Su continua adoración por mi me esta empezando a atacar mis nervios e igual que sus llantos si lo ignoro, y sus incesables abrazos. Solio sentirme mal cuando lo dejaba atrás, pero ya no. ¡Puede ser un plumita total!

A pesar de su plumidez* total, admiro y respeto al hombre. Estaría totalmente perdido sin el.

Una sensación me acabe de decir que mire por mi ventana, y lo que visto atraído una sonrisa a mi cara y un borroso calor a mi cuerpo. Ángel ha pasado por mi ventana.

-

_-¿¿¿QUIEN EN EL INFIERNO ES ÁNGEL???-_

_

* * *

  
_

*Plumidez – palabra inventada por mi.


	3. Pagina 2

_Wólfram__ salto de la cama. -¿QUIEN EN EL INFERNÓ ES ÁNGEL? ¿TU ASQUEROSO, PERVERTIDO, DE LA NADA REY?- gritaba mientras miraba con asco a lo que había leído. Con la furia hirviendo lanzo el diario al suelo, y se deslizo hasta parase en el centro de la habitación. Una bola de fuego chispeaba con furia en so mano. Estaba a punto de quemar el diario cuando oyó alguien golpeando levemente la puerta. La puerta se abrió despacio y Günter asomo la cabeza._

_-¿Wólfram esta todo bien? Es que estaba andando enfrente de tu puerta cuando te oí gritar obscenidades sobre nuestro precioso y majestuoso rey._

_-¡Solo una pesadilla Günter!_

_-¿Tan mala era para que tengas una bola de fuego aun en tu mano?_

_En ese momento Wólfram se dio cuenta de que aun tenia la bola de fuego en su palma, y aun pero, el diario estaba en el suelo entre el y Günter. Miro al diario suplicando por todos los suplicios de que Günter no se había fijado en el diario. Wólfram con cautela ando hacia el diario._

_Günter mientras tanto ya había visto la libreta en el suelo. Dándose cuento de la acción de Wólfram, el corriendo fue hacia el diario ganándole a Wólfram._

_-¡Günter devuélveme mi libreta!- pedía Wólfram mientras Günter le daba la espalda. Wólfram intentó quitarle el diario a Günter, pero Günter levanto el diario sobre su cabeza fuera del alcance de rubio. Wólfram salto varias veces, pero siendo mas bajo, no pudo alcanzarlo. Mientras mantenía el diario fuera de alcance, Günter leo la cubierta._

_-¿Wólfram a donde as encontrado esto, como as podido? Esto son los más privados y bonitos pensamientos de su Majestad. Nunca en mi vida he sido tan avergonzado por tus acciones._

_Wólfram se volvió varios tonos de rojo oscuro y estaba a punto de pedir perdón, cuando le vino otro pensamiento. – De cualquier manera, YO soy su prometido. Yo tengo que saber lo que el esta pensando para poder entenderle mejor y protegerle de todas esas rameras._

_-Eso aun no te da ningún derecho._

_-¿O? ¿Deeee veeeerdaaaad? ¿A ti no te gustaría saber lo que el piensa de ti?_

_-Se que su Majestad me habrá elogiado._

_Wólfram, con una sonrisa de 'Maria Sabedias', los brazos cruzados sobre el camisón melocotón, la cabeza alzada hacia un lado, dijo –O, eso te lo crees tu. Sugiero que leas la primera pagina.- Mientras daba unos toques en le suelo con el pie, y volviendo a mirar a Günter dijo, -No me mientas diciéndome que no estas ni un pellin curioso._

_-Bueno, la verdad, es, es, es, pues SI estoy curioso._

_-Ala, ves, siéntate en el sofá y lee la primera pagina._

_-¡Prefiero que NO!- dijo Günter con la voz un tono poco alto._

_Wólfram se deslizo hacia Günter, pestañeo sus ojos esmeraldas, sonrió seductoramente y dijo, -Solo una pagina no hará daño a nadie. Y, no hay porque decírselo a nadie. Será nuestro pequeño secretó,- el ronroneo._

_-Vale, solo una página. Pues así podré entender mejor a nuestro adorable majestuoso rey._

_Günter se sentó en el sofá y empezó a leer. –Ay, so alteza es tan atento en dar tal regalo a nuestro amado Majestad. ¿Qué querrá decir con que eres legal en la Tierra?- Wólfram no le respondió, pero lo miro de reojo mientras pasaba a la primera pagina. -Ay, su Majestad de verdad tiene una caligrafía tan bonita._

_-¡Ala date prisa y lee!_

_-Paciencia Wólfram, ya sabes que es una virtud._

_-¡LEE!_

_-Vale, no es para que te pongas asi._

_Günter empezó a leer. Después de un rato, -¿Qué es un jugado de fútbol americano?_

_-Ni idea._

_Sigo leyendo. –Wólfram, podría apostar con certeza, que a ti no te a gustado nada que su Majestad llamase a Lord Weller…como era…a ver…a…si…un Príncipe Encantado._

_-UMPFFFF_

_Günter cayadito seguío leyendo hasta, -Bueno en eso su Majestad tiene toda la razón. Conrart no puede contar un chiste aunque su vida dependedse de ello._

_-En eso estoy de acuerdo._

_Günter continúo leyendo. Sus ojos sonreían con cariño, se sonrojo, y soltó un suspiro, -Su Majestad dice tantas cosas maravillosas de mi._

_Wólfram lo miro con una ceja elegante elevada. –Aun no as llegado a la mejor parte._

_Günter continúo leyendo. Su sonrisa dulce se desapareció, y una mueca apareció en su rostro. -¿Plumita? El dice que soy una Plumita,- y empezó a llorar. – ¿Que habrá sido que le a dado esa idea?-_

_-Bueno, déjame ver. ¿Qué tal esto? Wólfram subió los brazos hacia el techo y grito, -¿SUUU MAAAAAAAAAAJEEEEEEEESTAAAAAAAAAD!- mientras ondulaba su cuerpo como una ola. _

_-¡Yo no hago eso!_

_-¡Si lo haces y termina de leer!_

_Los ojos llenos de lágrimas volvieron al diario. –Mmmm… ¿Wólfram?... ¿Quien es Ángel?_

_-No lo se. Pero cuando agarre a ese pelele infiel, lo mejor será que no haya nadie alrededor que quiera vivir. _

_-Wólfram, se que lo que voy a decir esta mal, pero creo que será mejor continuar leyendo para saber quien es Ángel. Siento por decir esto, pero si el conoce a alguien de que nosotros no sepamos, su vida puede estar en peligro._

_-Bueno, eso es una manera de verlo. Ahora tienes una excusa para invadir la privacidad de tu precioso rey. Lo que tu quieres saber es hasta que punta te considera plumita._

_-Muy bien continuare leyendo el resto en voz alta.- Günter le dio vuelta a la pagina y jadeo. –¡¡¡O SHINOU!!!-_

_-¿QUÉ PASA?- grito Wólfram. Con muchísimo medio Günter miro a Wólfram. Bruscamente Wólfram le quito el diario y vio lo que le hizo jadear a Günter. La entera segunda pagina solo tenia una entrada. Dibujado en tinta roja un corazón extra, extra, extra grande con lo siguiente en el interior:_

_Y.S._

_AMA_

_A.D.C_


	4. Pagina 3

_-Wólfram por favor no hagas ninguna locura,- dijo Günter mientras miraba al demonio rubio con miedo. ¿Qué seria la reacción de Wólfram? ¿Seria a) quemar el dormitorio real y arruinar todas las bellas posesiones de su Majestad, b) empezar a grita una de sus famosas rabietas de genio, ó c) vestirse, ir a ver Ulrike, demandar que lo mandase a la Tierra para hacer pecadillo has su amado rey? Para la sorpresa de Günter fue d) ninguna de las mencionadas._

_Wólfram se quedo parado en frente de Günter con el diario en sus manos. Cuando leyó la segunda pagina su sangre se le callo a los pies, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas, se vista se desenfoco, su corazón paro de latir por unos segundos, y sus manos se sentían adormiladas mientras sostenían el diario. En ese momento solo podía pensar que de verdad Yuuri no lo amaba de la manera de que el quería. Había sido un idiota. El había juzgado mal la amistad que Yuuri le tenía por algo más de lo que era. El nunca iba a ser amado de verdad, de verdad por Yuuri. Wólfram reconoció que no iba a conseguir nada quemando el dormitorio, chillando como un mocoso, y haciendo pecadillo de Yuuri. Ninguna de esas reacciones iba hacer que Yuuri lo amase. El había perdido. Iba a dejar que Yuuri se fuese. De cualquier manera Shin Makuko necesitaba a su rey. Wólfram devolvió el diario a Günter mientras retenía lágrimas y se sentó alado de Günter. –Günter tienes razón. Por favor continua leyendo para así descubrir quien es esa persona Ángel. La vida de su Majestad pode que este en peligro. _

_-¿Wólfram este seguro de esto?- dijo Günter con suavidad. Sentía piedad por el demonio de fuego. También se dio cuenta de que Wólfram había dicho 'su Majestad' en vez de 'Yuuri'._

_-Si, no necesito ninguna piedad. Todo esto es mi culpa por haber tomado el compromiso seriamente. Tomar algún tiempo pero al final estere bien.- Wólfram dijo suavemente. Respiro profundamente y luego lo espiro lentitud._

_Con compasión Günter miro a Wólfram. Günter siempre pensaba que Wólfram no era más que un mocoso egoísta, pero ahora en ese momento era la persona menos egoísta en el mundo. Admiraba el coraje de Wólfram en es momento. –Muy bien sigo._

_-  
_

Como conocí a Lord Gwendal von Voltaire:

El día después de mi llegada hicimos camino hacia el Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. Conrad insistió que yo montara solo en mi caballo por el pueblo hacia el castillo. Conrad me aseguró que el caballo era dócil. ¡Mentira! Una aldeana tiro flores hacia me y Ao (ese es el nombre de mi caballo) se asusto. Empezó a galopar a toda velocidad come un AVE* fuera de control. Podía oír Conrad grita algo, pero como yo chillaba por mi vida no oía lo que decía. Ao subió la cuesta hacia el castillo conmigo encima.

Cuando llegamos a castillo Ao abruptamente paro y me tiro al suelo. Cuando mire haber que había parado al dichoso caballo vi un imponente, alto, bien proporcionado, guapo, y majestuosa hombre. El vestía de verde, su cabello color ceniza atado en una coleta, y su ojos de azul férreo me miraban con intento de asesinato. ¡El daba MIEDOOOO! Yo creo que Gwendal, si no hubiese llegado Conrad y no le hubiese dijo quien era yo, me hubiese cogido del pellejo y me había tirado a un calabozo. No creo que el de verdad creía quien era yo hasta el día siguiente.

Mas tarde por la noche, cene con el y el resto de su familia. Lo encontré que era un hombre que nadie debía de enfadar, jamás decirle no, imponente, autoritario, y lo más importante que daba MIEDO. Yo no quería ponerme en su lado malo.

Mis sentimientos hacía el han sobre el tiempo han cambiado. Aun pueda dar miedo especialmente cuando discutimos. Apuesto que no sabe cuanto de verdad lo respeto auque yo siempre esto quejándome de todo el trabajo que me da. El me ha enseñado come gobernar el país; yo no podía liderar Shin Makuko sin el. Estaría completamente perdido. No se come me aguanta. Siempre me estoy escabullendo o encontrando una excusa boba para no hacer me trabajo. Se convierte en un pirulí cuando le dio mi sonrisa encantadora tontarrona. (Je je je je jeeeeee) Creo que le e debido de dar varias arrugas permanentes en la frente.

-

_En este punto Günter paro de leer y miro a Wólfram. Günter esperaba que Wólfram hiciese algún tipo de comentario por ejemplo 'Pelele' hubiese sido apropiado. Pero, Wólfram se quedo callado y miraba al suelo fijamente. Günter no sabia si Wólfram lo escuchaba o no. Günter sigo leyendo._

_-  
_

Su defecto más grande es que no sabe decir no a las cosas monas. ¿Quién pensaría que un gatito monisimo podría hacer al General de la Armada de Shin Makuko rendirse a sus rodillas? ¿Y para aliviar la tensión/los nervios el hiciese de punto unos monísimos animalitos? Nadie jamás lo hubiese dicho eso viendo al es hombre tan imponente.

Sobre el punto que hace, como yo lo digo, es HORRIBLE. El hace criaturas horribles can dan miedo aquí y en la Tierra. Alien no da tanto miedo como las creaciones de Gwendal. I creo que es un cerdito, el dice que es un gato. Yo pensó que es un gato y el dice que es un oso-abeja. Para hacer la cosa aun peor, no le puedo decir lo que pensó de su hobby a no ser que quiera cometer sucedió. Entonces yo me quedo calladito y la boca bien cerrada. Le hecho la culpa a Anissina por haber enseñado a Gwendal como hacer punto mal. No me sorprende conociendo lo malas y peligrosas que son sus inventos.

-

_-Bueno hay que reconocer que su Majestad tiene un punto valido sobre el punto que hace Gwendal y los inventos de Anissina.- Günter dijo esto con una pequeña carcajada para relajar la atmósfera tan pesada que había en la habitación. Pero, pareció que no servio de nada._

_Günter leyó siguiente línea y pensó que era mejor preguntarle a Wólfram si le daba permiso para seguir. –Wólfram, ehm, tu eres el siguiente. ¿Quieres que continué?_

_Silencio_

_-Wólfram- dijo en voz baja._

_-Si, vale. A ver que dice ese maldito pelele sobre mi,- dijo Wólfram con malicia mientras seguía mirando a suelo._

_-Vale_

_-  
_

Como conocí Lord Wólfram von Bielefield:

Después de que Gwendal me diese un susto de muerte, oí como unos pasos bajaban por la escalera que estaba en frente. -¿El es el Rey Demonio?- pregunto una voz mientras miraba hacia arriba. Me quede con la boca abierta. Nunca jamás había visto una criatura tan asombrosa y bella. Nunca había visto un cabello tan dorado besado por el sol, un par de ojos que era profundamente esmeralda y puestos en una cara tan perfecta. Lo único que pueda decir fue, -Aaaaaa, que chico mas guapo.

-

_Wólfram levanto la cabeza y miro a Günter aunque su expresión huraña no cambio._

_-  
_

Por la noche el se sentó a mi lado izquierdo durante la cena. Empezamos a discutir ardientemente cuando el tuvo la mala educación de insultar a mi madre. A mí me pueden insultar, pero nunca insultes a mi madre. En ese momento me levante de la silla todo furioso y le pegué un bofetada de padre y señor mío. Yo, en la verdad, quería pegarle un puñetazo pero no podía. No quería dañar ese cara tan alucinante. Tenia que haber dado al Pequeño Lord Mocoso un puñetazo si yo hubiese sabido las consecuencias de esa infame bofetada. Oí como Conrad y Günter me decían que retraerse la bofetada. De ningún moda iba yo retraer la; el había insultado a me madre. A eso Lady Celi (hablare de ella mas tarde) dijo, -Bueno eso hace la proposición es oficial. Ves Wolf, te dije que todos los hombres se rendirían a tus pies.- ¿Eh? ¡Oye! Espera un segundo. ¿Proposición? ¿Proposición, como in matrimonio? Günter fue muy amable en explicarme que dando una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda era una proposición de matrimonio. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡¡¡SI SOMOS LOS DOS CHICOS!!! Aparentemente no es una cosa rara en este mundo. ¿Por Dios, en que me metido?

-

_-¡Si yo hubiese sabido que serias un pelele infiel, yo hubiese roto el compromiso en el ese mismo momento, tu…tu…insufrible gilipollas insensible!- dijo Wólfram._

_Günter trago saliva cuando noto que Wólfram volvía a la normalidad. -¿Podemos dejarlo para mas tarde si quieres?_

_-¡No sigue leyendo!_

_-  
_

Para hacer las cosas aun peor, Wólfram tiro su plato y cubertería al suelo. Yo, siendo criado con buena educación, me baje a recoger la cubertería. Günter me estaba gritando que parase, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya había cogido el cuchillo, yo no sabiendo, había aceptado la invitación de Wólfram a un duelo. Si coges el cuchillo del suelo que alguien ha tirado, es una invitación a un duelo. Al recoger el cuchillo yo acepté el duelo. ¿En que lió me había metido? Al día siguiente fue el duelo.

-

_-¡Yo tenia que haber ganado!_

_-  
_

¡Es innecesario que yo diga que gane! ¡Toma eso Príncipe de Mocosos!

-

_-¡Fue tu estúpida suerte ciega!_

_-  
_

Aparentemente demostré un tremendo poder cuando me volví en Maou, pero no recuerdo nada porque me desmaye.

Desperté tres días mas tarde a la alegría de Günter. Wólfram también estaba en la habitación con su actitud de esnob mirando por la ventana.

Wólfram me contó, más tarde ese día, que Gwendal y Conrad se habían marchado a la frontera porque había habido unas escaramuzas. Hice a Wólfram que me llevase, y en el camino es cuando me dio mi, bastante infamo ahora, apodo "PELELE".

Ay como e tenido que aguantar sus gritos y chillidos todo este tiempo. Pelele esto, Pelele aquello, Pelele lo otro, tu Pelele Infiel, etc.… Si hasta me llame Pelele cuando duerme.

-

_-¡Estoy pensando que Pelele es demasiado ligero para tal perdedor infiel! GRRRRRRRRR...  
_

_Günter no hizo ningún comentario sobre los comentarios de Wólfram._

¿Si soy el Maou, Rey de Shin Makuko, que alguien me explique porque yo no tengo mi cama para mi mismo? ¿Por qué tengo que compartir mi cama con un tío que le gusta llevar camisones ñoños y rositas, da puñetazos, da patadas, y me insulta mientras duerme? No puedo contar las cantidades de veces que me despertado en el suelo por la mañana. La eterna excusa de Wólfram ha sido que uno soy su prometido, y dos así me puede proteger. ¿Pero, quien me protege de el?

-

_-¡Yo no te voy a proteger mas, mamón!_

_Günter empezó muy despacito a alejarse de Wólfram. El percibió una ardiente explosión iba a manifestarse en algún momento y pronto. –Seria mejor que lo dejásemos aquí.- dijo con una voz muy suave._

_-¡NO!_

_Günter inhalo lentamente._

_-  
_

Para mi en aquel entonces, el era un mocoso orgulloso, mal genio, sobre posmisivo, celoso constante, egoísta, mamón prejuicioso, y niño de mamá.

-

_-Ese maldito egoísta…- dijo Wólfram entre dientes. Wólfram salto del sofá con una de bola de fuego empezando a manifestarse en su mano. Sus ojos esmeraldas, con la clara intención de asesinato, miraban a Günter y al diario._

_-Wólfram por favor calma te y escucha a la siguiente parte.- dijo Günter con miedo por su vida. El deprisa leyó:_

_-  
_

Ya no pensó así de el . El es muchísimo mas de que la gente primero percibe de el. Hay mucho mas de Wólfram que su cara tan bella y su cuerpo tan magnifico. En mis ojos el es la persona mas comprehensiva, abnegada, la persona mas cariñosa del mundo, y no me voy a olvidar su corazón de oro.

_La bola de fuego desapareció. ¿Había oído a Günter correctamente? ¿Había leído Günter correctamente? Wólfram entento vocalizar algo coherente pero no podía. ¿Había dicho Yuuri que el era la persona mas comprehensiva, abnegada, la persona más cariñosa del mundo, y con un corazón de oro? ¿Y desde cuando Yuuri se había fijado en su cuerpo? Wólfram se sonrojo._

_Günter noto el cambio de Wólfram para lo mejor. El sonrió, se relajo, y continúo. _

_-  
_

El me a seguido al final del mundo y de vuelta sin una protesta. El una vez me dijo que si yo me caía el caería conmigo. Si el se calléese yo caería con el.

-

_-¿El se caería conmigo? – susurro Wólfram a si mismo._

_Ahora Günter empezó a leer de manera mas ligera y alegre._

_-  
_

El es el que empuja hacer las cosas mejor. El se ha convertido en la persona más imprescindible en mi vida. He llegado a apreciarle cuando me llama pelele, aunque yo no se lo voy a decir. Yo no cambiaria su actitud mocosa por nada en el mundo. El es Wólfram y es perfecto come es.

-

_Por la tercera vez esa noche Wólfram se siento desvanecerse. Yuuri acababa de decir que el. Wólfram, era perfecto como era. Se dejo caer en el sofá y miro a Günter como pidiéndole explicaciones. El no entendía a Yuuri en ese momento. Todo tipo de pensamientos corrieron por su mente._

_Günter también empezó hacerse preguntas. Lo que estaba leyendo era mas como una declaración de amor, pero Yuuri estaba enamorado de alguien llamado Ángel. No lo comprendía. El seguío leyendo._

_-  
_

Muchas veces me pregunto porque Wólfram no ha roto nuestro compromiso. Lo he rechazado y empujado de me muchas veces que ha surgido el asunto. ¿Será por su orgullo?

-

_Wólfram no hizo ningún comentario. Günter continúo._

_-  
_

Desde un principio he dicho que no quería casarme. Solo tenía 15 años. Era un chico de instituto en la cual había sido tirado en un compromiso accidental con otro chico. Siendo que seamos chicos no es el asunto ahora. Eso a mi no me importa. Lo que si es el asunto el que yo solo había vivido 15 años comparados a los 82 años de el. El había visto mas del mundo, y había tenido muchísimas mas experiencias de vida que yo. Yo ahora tengo 18 y no estoy listo para casarme. Soy demasiado joven e inmaduro.

Me pregunto como se hubiese sentido el si a sus 15 años hubiese estado comprometido aun extraño por accidente. ¿Hubiese estado listo para casarse a los 15, 16, 17, o 18? Yo no puedo contestar por el, pero creo que tan poco hubiese estado listo.

Al principio no rompí el compromiso por que temía por mi vida. Ahora no rompo el compromiso por que temo que me dejara. ¿Qué haria yo sin el?

Wólfram es mi camarada, mi amigo, mi compinche, el es mi………………………………………

-

_-Bueno parece que alguien o algo lo interrumpió.- Günter le mostró la pagina a Wólfram. Había una línea garabateada desde la 'I' hasta en final de la página. Wólfram y Günter se preguntaron a si mismos que le sorprendió o interrumpió a Yuuri._

_Günter bostezo. –Yo lo voy a dejar para esta noche. Creo que los dos tenemos muchas cosas en las que pensar._

_-No, por favor Günter sigue.-_

_Günter miro la siguiente página. –Anissina es la próxima. No hay nada mas sobre ti por ahora.- Günter volvió a bostezar. –Mira de cualquier manera tengo que pensar varias cosas. La verdad es que no hace ningún sentido de que alaba ha ti tanto mientras supuestamente esta enamorado de quien sea ese Ángel. - Frunció el ceño la frente y dijo, -Me pregunto…_

_-¿Te preguntas que?_

_-Déjame pensar sobre esto esta noche y mañana por la mañana te diré mis sospechas. Gwendal y Conrart deberían de saber sobre la existencia de esta persona Ángel. Ahora si que creo que Su Majestad esta en un verdadero peligro,- dijo Günter mientras se levantaba con el diario en la mano. –Guardare el diario esta noche y tu vete a dormir Lord von Bielefeld.- Sonrió y empezó andar hacia la puerta._

_-¿Y tu a donde piensas que vas con el diario?- dijo Wólfram mientras le bloqueo la salida a Günter antes de que se pudiese ir._

_-¡Me lo llevo para que tu no te estes toda la noche leyendo, y con la posibilidad de que quemes todo el castillo!_

_-¿O, y tu me vas a decir que no lo vas a leer? ¿Don Narices?_

_-¡Yo so el consejero mas leal de Su Majestad!_

_-¡Y yo soy su PROMETIDO!_

_-Vale. Ya veo que esto no nos va a llevar a ningún sitio. ¿Tienes un sobre lo bastante grande para meter el diario?_

_-No creo, pero déjame mirar.- Wólfram miro en los cajones de la cómoda, las mesitas a lado de la cama, y por fin en el armario. Allí encontró una bolsa de lavandería. -¿Sirve esto?_

_-Si.- dijo Günter mientras tomaba la bolsa. Günter metió el diario en la bolsa y la cerro con un nudo._

_-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Wólfram con los brazos cruzados y __un pie repiqueteaba contra el suelo._

_-Ahora yo se lo daré a un guardia y le diré que me lo devuelva mañana después de desayuno. ¿Trato?_

_-Trato.- Wólfram suspiro. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero la aceptaba._

_Günter abrió la puerta y miro por el pasillo a ver si había algún guardia. Al final del largo pasillo vio a uno caminando arriba-abajo en forma de procesión militar. –Eh tu allí.- dijo Günter mientras hacia gestos de venir hacia el al guardia. Para la sorpresa de Günter no era nada mas ni nada menos que Dacauscas. Se le cayó el alma al suelo y bajo la cabeza en desgracia. Dacauscas tendría que valer para esa noche. _

_-SEÑOR, COMO PUEDO SE DE ASISTENCIA, SEÑOR,- dijo Dacauscas en voz alta._

_-Baja la voz Dacauscas,- dijo Wólfram entre dientes con los ojos saltándose._

_-Señor, Si, Señor,- dijo el soldado en un susurro alto._

_-Dacauscas, vas a despertar al castillo entero,- susurró Günter. –Queremos que tomes esta bolsa. Por ninguna circunstancia debes de mirar dentro de ella ni dejar a otra persona, o sino NO. Nos la devuelves mañana después del desayuno. Llevala al despacho de Lord von Voltaire. ¿Entiendes?_

_-SEÑOR...mmmmmmmm- Günter tapo la boca de Dacauscas con su mano evitando de que todo el castillo se despertase. _

_-Bien, y ninguna palabra a nadie. Ahora vuelva a su patrullaje,- susurró Wólfram._

_Günter soltó a Dacauscas. Dacauscas se marcho en marcha militar a su puesto._

_-¿Satisfecho Wólfram?_

_-Supongo._

_Günter a ese punto sonrió y le hizo referencia de buenas noches a Wolfam. Wólfram miro como Günter bajaba el pasillo. Su capa volaba detrás de el. Wólfram cerro la puerta, se fue hacía la cama y se acostó. El dormiría poco ese noche por cause de las pesadillas y pensamientos que circulaban en su cabecita._

_

* * *

  
_

*AVE: Tren de Alta Velocidad Electrico en España

Tachibanashiko- Gracias por el comentario. Ya veras quien mas lee el diario.

16 Yuki: No creo que Yuuri quiera volver si supiese que Günter había leído el diario.

Ángeluz: ¿Eres tu A.D.C?

Seli- Gracias por el comentario.

Mijura_Rivera: NO DIGAS NADA A NADIE. JAJAJAJJAJA

Petula-Petuña: Este fic es mi plot original. Nunca lo he puesto en LJ. Y si lo has visto en LJ me lo dices. Y a es persona le mando a Wólfram para que los quema por mi.

Hikari- Gracias por tu comentario. Sshhhhhh


	5. La Lectura del Diario

La noche se entregaba al sol ascendiendo en el horizonte. Era la hora del día en la cual los pájaros empezaban su rutina matinal de cazar bichos. Era la hora en la cual los gallos cantaban la mañana. Era la hora en la cual los graciosos corderitos se despertaban para ir al campo a pastar. Pero ningún pájaro se oía ni se veía, ningún gallo cantaba si kikiriki, y los graciosos corderitos no salían de sus corales. Toda era un silencio inquietante. Ni los grillos contaban.

Alto en el cielo una manada grande de pájaros sobre volaban por encima del Castillo Pacto de Sangre. Tenían unos cuellos largos, cabezas grandes y redondas, los cuerpos alongados, y unas inmensas alas. Contaban su canción alegre sobre el castillo, -MAL PRESAGIO, MAL PRESAGIO...MAAAAAL PREEEESAAAGIIIIOOO.-

El sol empezó hacer su presencia matinal por las cornisas de las cortinas del dormitorio real. En la cama real dormía una figura esbelta. La figura se movió mientras emitía un ronquido fuerte. Entre ronquidos la figura hablo, -¡Pelele!-, mas ronquidos, -Maldito INFIEL-, susurros, -¡Mamón! ¡Vas a pagar por esto!- mas susurros y ronquidos. -¡INFIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEL!- Y con eso Wólfram se despertó jadeando y un bola de fuego lista en la palma de su mano. –Ya veras cuando ponga mis manos alrededor de tu cuello tu... tu... tu que para nada sirves, maldito pelele infiel de prometido.-

Wólfram con el paso firme ando hacia el armario y saco un uniforme limpio, fresco, y bien almidonado. Se quito su camisón de color melocotón y se miro en el espejo. Yuuri tenía razón. El definitivamente tenía un cuerpo bellísimo y también Yuuri. Se sacudió la cabeza. No debería pensar cosas buenas de lo que había escrito es insensitivo bobo. ¿De cualquier manera no estaba Yuuri enamorado de un tal Ángel? ¿Y si es tipo llamado Ángel había puesto un hechizo sobre Yuuri? Eso si haría algún tipo de sentido. ¿Y si un hechizo había sido puesto sobre el pelele idiota, para que propósito? Jo, Günter tenia razón. ¡Yuuri estaba en peligro mortal! Tenia que ver a Günter en cuanto antes.

Wólfram termino de vestirse a toda prisa. Se miro en el espejo, pañuelo de cuello en su sitio, cadena sobre el panuela sujetada bien y bien colocada, chaqueta lisa y sin arrugas, cinturón colocada en su sitio, pantalones metidos dentro de las botas, parte trasera de pantalones ajustados (pero no demasiado) sobre el monisimo culito, y las botas bien abrillantadas. Todo bien y en su lugar. Siguiente se cepillo el pelo asegurándose de que sus mechones de ora acentuaban su cara perfecta. Estaba listo para enfrentar el día.

Wólfram deprisa hizo camino a las habitaciones de Günter. Iba a tocar en la puerta cuando se abrió. Günter se sorprendió a ver a Wólfram tan temprano. –Mira por donde. Si no es el Lord von Bielefeld tan temprano en frente de mi puerta. ¿No te has levantado demasiado temprano de tu descanso de belleza?

-Yo no lo necesito. Te recordare que soy perfecto come soy. Pero tu en cambio necesitas por lo menos diez años de descanso de belleza. ¿Si es que eso te ayudaría?- dijo Wólfram entre sonrisitas.

Günter miro con rabia a Wólfram. Dagas salían de sus ojos lavanda.

-Buenos días Günter, Wólfram,- dijo Conrart al aproximarse a los dos hombres. "Vaya Wólfram, si que te has levantado temprano, y por tu aspecto parece que no hayas dormido mucho.

-La verdad es que no dormí mucho,- dijo Wólfram, -es que tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

-¿No me digas que te estuviste toda la noche leyendo ese libro de 'Como podar y desbrotear un arbusto'?

-No creo que desbrotear sea una palabra,- ofreció Günter.

Con una mirada cruda Wólfram mando callar a Günter. –Voy a desayunar. ¿Conrart, Günter venís?

-Si,- dejeron los dos en unisonio.

-¿Conrart, sabes si Gwendal va a bajar a desayunar?- pregunto Günter.

-Pues no lo se. No lo he visto esta mañana.

El trío se dirigió hacia el comedor real sin más conversación.

Wólfram entro primero seguido por Conrart y Günter. Gwendal ya estaba desayunando. Wólfram tomo su sitio habitual a lado del asiento vació de Yuuri. Conrart y Günter se sentaron en sus lugares usuales. Las criadas, Doria y Sangría, les trajeron el desayuno. La muy observantes 'Fangirls' notaron algo peculiar entre Wólfram y Günter. Se codearon y esperaron fuera de banda para ver que pasaba. Sangría y Doria tenían el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar con la 'Loteria del Amor'.

Günter miro de reojo a las criadas y noto la actitud entre ellas. -Gwendal me gustaría hablar contigo después del desayuno en tu despacho.

-¿Puede esperar? Estoy muy ocupado como Su Majestad no esta aquí.

-O, no creo que pueda esperar. Es una cosa muy importante de que hace poco descubrí.- dijo Günter alegremente.

-¿Bueno me lo puedes decir ahora?- gruño Gwendal.

-Prefiero que no. Es una cosa simple pero muy delicada.

-Vale, pero hace lo deprisa. No tengo todo el día para oír te despotricar.

-¿Conrart, Wólfram podéis venir con nosotros?

-Si claro,- dijo Conrart en su manera usual comparada a pito de Wólfram –Claro-. Gwendal noto la manera en la cual contesto Wólfram. Luego noto las miradas y pequeñas gesticulaciones entre Günter y Wólfram. 'Esta reunión no va ser nada simple ni delicada. Si Günter y Wólfram están involucrados entonces tiene que ser sobre el chiquillo,' pensó Gwendal para si mismo. Noto como una arruga se planteaba en su frente.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, los cuatro caballeros se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Gwendal. Por el camino se cruzaron con nadie más ni nadie menos que el Gran Sabio Ken Murata y el espía Yozak Gurrier como acompañante.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo el alegre Sabio.

Günter rápidamente contesto, -Buenos días Su Alteza y Yozak. ¿Podíais por favor venir con nosotros al despacho de Gwendal?- Murata y Yozak respondieron que por supuesto. Estarían muy contentos de asistir los.

'¡Magnifico!' pensó Wólfram, 'Lo que faltaba. Las ultimas dos personas en el mundo, que yo hubiese querido que supieran sobre el diario, se tenían que presentarse hoy. Nunca voy a oír el final de esto.'

Murata tuvo un presagio que algo iba a pasar cuando se despertó. Iba a ser un día muy interesante en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre. Cuando llego al castillo se encontró con Yozak en la entrada. Le dijo a Yozak que habia tenido un presagio de que iba a ser un día muy interesante, y invito a Yozak a la diversión. Yozak dijo que si. No se quería perder nada. Cuando Günter les pedío que fuesen con ellos al despacho de Gwendal, Murata y Yozak se miraron de reojo concientes de que algo pasaba.

Dacauscas, como instruido, estaba esperando afuera del despacho de Gwendal. Se puso ah atención mientras sujetaba la bolsa de lavandería delante de si. El grupo de seis hombres le aproximaron, -¡Señores, buenos días, señores!- voceo, -He traído la bolsa de lavandería como me dijo usted Lord von Crist.-

-Gracias Dacauscas. Ya puedes irte y descansar,- dijo Günter mientras tomaba la bolsa.

Los seis hombres entraron al despacho siendo Günter fue ultimo para entrar queriéndose asesorase de que nadie estuviese hurgando por el pasillo.

-¿Günter a que bien viene esto?- gruño Gwendal mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

Desnudando la bolso y sacando el diario de ella dijo, -Bueno, ayer cierta persona encontró el diario personal de su Majestad.

-¡WÓLFRAM!- dijeron Conrart y Gwendal juntos mientras cinco pares de ojos se volvieron a mira a rojizo Wólfram. En es mismo momento Murata y Yozak supieron que iba a ser un día muy interesante.

-¡¿Wólfram como pudiste llevarte unacosa tan personal?!- voceo Gwendal y dio un puñetazo a su escritorio. Wólfram dio un chillito y salto para atrás.

Wólfram cerro sus ojos, busco en si su orgullo y fuerza interna, y contesto en su manera mocosa habitual, -Yo soy el prometido de Yuuri, y tengo todo el derecho de saber todo sobre mi prometido.

-¡Eso, aun, no te da ningún derecho!- dijo Gwendal mientras le empezaba el tic en ojo izquierdo.

-No creo que Wólfram quería hacer daño a nadie,- dijo Conrart enmendando suavizar las cosas.

-¿Cuanto leísteis?- pregunto Gwendal.

-Solo 'LEÍMOS' tres paginas,- estresando 'LEÍMOS'

-¿Leímos?

-Günter fue muy cordial en leer la tercera página en voz alta,- ofreció Wólfram.

-¡Günter!

-Verán. Hay una explicación buenísima.- Günter jugo con el borde de su capa. –Oí a Wólfram gritar sus blasfemias usuales sobre nuestro amado Majestad mientras pasaba por el dormitorio real. Entre y encontré a Wólfram todo nervioso. Yo vi el libro en el suelo, lo cogí, y es cuando me di cuenta de que era el tesoro más personal de su Majestad, su diario.

-Entonces tú también decidiste leerlo.

En la parte de atrás de el despacho, Murata y Yozak se susurraban entre si.

-Yo no lo iba a leerlo, pero Wólfram me enseño la última entrada en la primera página. Su Majestad menciona a una persona llamada Ángel.

-¿Y quien es Ángel?- gruño Gwendal un poco curioso.

-No lo sabemos, pero Wólfram y yo creemos que debíamos de averiguar quien Ángel es. Aparentemente nuestro amado Rey esta enamorado de Ángel,- dijo un serio Günter mientras cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en Wólfram.

Conrart hablo, -¿Que os hace pensar que su Majestad esta enamorado?

-Bueno la única cosa escrita en la segunda página,- respondió Günter mientras abrió el diario a la segunda pagina y les mostró a todos el corazón que llenaba toda la pagina.

La sonrisa de Conrart desapareció. El ojo izquierdo de Gwendal parpadeaba aun más deprisa. Yozak salto un silbido. Y el demonio Murata sonrió maliciosamente mientras sus gafas reflejaban la luz soleada que entraba por la ventana.

Günter continuo hablando, -Yo creo que su Majestad puede estar en peligro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- resonó por el despacho.

-Lo ultimo que el escribió en la tercera página parece contradecir lo de la segunda,- dijo un orgulloso Wolfram. Todos notaron el tono de voz de Wólfram.

Con la curiosidad a cien por cien Gwendal pregunto, -¿Y como es eso?

-Bueno…es que… Yuuri dice unas cosas bonitas…- unos rasgos rosados brillaron sobre las pálidas mejillas de Wólfram.

Günter interrumpió, -Yo creo que su Majestad puede estar bajo la influencia de alguien. A lo mejor le han dado una poción.

Wólfram añadió, -O puede que este bajo un hechizo.

Murata, que se había quedado calladito en segundo plano, por fin habló en su tuno de Gran Sabio. –Entiendo vuestra preocupación Lord von Crist y Lord von Bielefeld. Ustedes dicen que solo han leído tres páginas de diario, y han concluido de que Shibuya esta en peligro de una persona llamada Ángel con las iniciales A. D. C.- Murata levantó la mano rápidamente demandando silencio cuando Wólfram lo iba a interrumpir. –Yo, siendo la persona quien conoce a Shibuya por mas tiempo, no sé de nadie que se llame Ángel aquí o en la Tierra.- Murata no les iba a decir que en la Tierra un ángel era un ser celestial. Esa pequeña información se la iba a guardar. –Y por lo que veo nadie en esta habitación tampoco sabe quien es Ángel. ¿Lord von Crist me puedas dar el diario por favor? Murata extendió la mano hacia Günter. Günter miro al Sabio y con mala gana le dio el diario. –Yo leeré el diario y os diré lo que yo pienso.

-¡ALTO! ¿Y tu que derecho tienes en leerlo?- pregunto Wolfram.

-Como he dicho. Soy el amigo más antiguo y el Sabio de Shibuya.- Murata miro fríamente a Wólfram.

-No teniendo falta de respecto hacia su Alteza, pero creo que en verdad esta siendo un narizotas.- Wolfram miro a Murata con desdén.

-¡WÓLFRAM!- resonó por el despacho.

Volviendo la cara hacia Yozak, Murata le sonrío. Yozak entendió esa sonrisa; era la hora para el actuar. –Su Alteza, yo creo que Lord…- Yozak fue interrumpido cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió repentinamente. Como si alguien le hubiese dijo que era el segundo perfecto para hacer su apariencia, pensó Yozak, Anissina entro en el despacho sin anunciarse. Murata no pudio parar de sonreír como el demonio que era.

-¡Maravilloso! Gwendal, Günter me alegro de que estéis los dos aquí. ¡Os necesito en mi laboratorio ahora!- dijo Anissina mientras agarraba al pobre Günter.

-¡Ahora no!- dijo Gwendal. –¡No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías, y suelta a Günter!

-¿Mis tonterías? Mis invenciones son muchísimo mas importantes de lo que vosotros los hombres estéis hablando. ¡Ahora vamonos!

-Lady Anissina- interrumpió Murata, -¿Usted no tendrá algún invento que rastree o busque a personas?

-Pues no. ¿Su Alteza necesita uno? Podría inventar uno fácilmente,- dijo Anissina con orgullo. El Gran Sabio sabia de verdad apreciar sus inventos.

-Necesitamos uno para buscar a una persona llamada Ángel con las iniciales A. D. C.

-Mmmmm, yo no conozco a nadie llamado Ángel. ¿Ha hecho algo esa persona Ángel?

Quejas y gruñidos se oyeron por el despacho. Con la excepción de Yozak, el pensamiento general era "¿Cómo puede su Alteza involucrar al peligro numero uno más grande del castillo?

Murata sintiendo la atmósfera general dijo, -Bueno, parece ser que nuestro Rey sé a enamorado de alguien llamado Ángel.

-¿He oído bien? ¿Su Majestad esta ENAMORADO?- dijo Lady Celi mientras asomaba la cabeza en el despacho por la puerta.

-¡MADRE!- gritaron Wólfram y Gwendal. Conrart se sacudió la cabeza.

Los tres hijos de la ex-Maou pesaron al mismo tiempo que si el día podía empeorarse. Murata y Yozak pensaron si el día podía aun mejorarse. La exclamación de Lady Celi fue oida por dos de las 'fangirls'. Ajustes tendrían que ser hechos a la 'Lotería del Amor'.

Lady Celi entro en el despacho dejando la puerta abierta. –Yozak haz el favor de cerrar la puerta, y asegúrate que nadie este hurgando por el pasillo,- dijo Gwendal. Yozak le obedeció y miro hacia el pasillo. Vio dos criadas andando por el. Les sonrío y les guiño. –No hay nadie afuera,- y cerro la puerta. Las criadas entendieron la indirecta y se acercaron a la puerta. Lo siguiente fue lo que oyeron.

Lady Celi: ¿De quien esta enamorado su Majestad?

Gran Sabio: Al parecer de alguien llamado Ángel con las iniciales A. D. C. ¿Usted conoce a alguien con esas iniciales?

Lady Celi: Déjame pensar… mmmm… no conozco a nadie. Pero, estoy segura que será alguien tan adorable como su Majestad. ¿Cómo lo habéis descubierto?

Gran Sabio: Lord von Bielefeld encontró el diario personal de Shibuya, y el decido leerlo.

Lady Celi: ¿Wolfy cariño, como pudiste?

Lord von Bielefeld: Madre, yo soy su prometido.

Lady Celi: ¿Por qué no le preguntéis a su Majestad cuando vuelva?

Lord von Bielefeld: La vida de Yuuri puede estar en peligro a causa de esa persona.

Lord von Crist: El puede que este bajo el control de una poción mágica o un hechizo.

El Gran Sabio: Justo antes que Usted y Lady Anissina entrasen, estaba a punto de leer el diario

Lady Celi: Su Alteza no debería de hacer eso. Déjeme que lo lea y os daré un punto de vista femenino.

Voces masculinas: ¡MADRE!

Lady Anissina: En verdad, yo debería de ser quien lo leyese. Yo descubriría todo usando uno de mis inventos y mi inteligencia superior.

Voces masculinas: ¡NOOOO!

Lady Celi: Sois todos unos aguafiestas. No vale que solo una persona tenga la ventaja de saber que piensa su Majestad sobre nosotros.

Lord von Crist: Usted esta en lo cierto Lady Celi.

Lord von Bielefeld: Estoy de acuerdo con Madre y Günter.

Yozak el Espía: Yo también.

Lady Anissina: Igualmente

Gran Sabio: Muy bien. Como todos estamos preocupados por Shibuya, propongo lo siguiente: Nos reunimos en triente minutos en la Mesa Redonda. Yo leeré el diario en voz alta. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Voces: Si, Si, NO, Si, Si, Si, NOOOO.

Gran Sabia: Lo siento Lord von Voltaire y Lord Weller pero el voto ha sido por el Sí. Nos reuniremos en treinta minutes. ¿Lord Weller como usted es el padrino de Shibuya, le importaría cuidar de diario hasta entonces?

Lord Weller: Muy bien lo cuidare.

Las criadas oyeron pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y el manillar moverse. Ellas silenciosamente salieron corriendo. Yozak salió del despachó y vio las criadas. –La costa esta libre,- dijo el espía. El otra vez les guiño. –Voy a preguntar por si alguien conoce a Ángel.- A eso Murata contesto, -Voy contigo.

Yozak y Murata se marcharon y fueron hacia las caballerizas. Anissina fue a buscar un invento para resolver el misterio, Celi se fue a la cocina.

Adentro del despachó Gwendal se frotaba la frente. –No puedo creer que esto se nos haya ido de las manos. ¡Wólfram tu das cuenta que todo esto es tu culpa!

-Si Lord von Plumita no le hubiese mencionado lo del diario a su Alteza, podíamos haberlo resuelto entre nosotros,- gruño Wólfram.

-¿Si Lord von Mocoso no hubiese metido sus narices en la vida de otros?- se burlo Günter.

-¡YA BASTA!

-Gwendal, lo que esta hecho esta hecho. Ahora tenemos que pensar como vamos hacer para que Yuuri no se entere,- dijo Conrart con tristeza en su voz. Los tres hombres miraron a Conrart dándose cuenta que nadie había pensado en Yuuri. –Si se entera, se va a sentir traicionado.

Murata y Yozak vaguearon por el jardín del castillo sin ninguna intención de preguntar por Ángel. –¿Bueno Alteza, me vas a decir quien es Ángel?- Murata miro al espía. –La verdad es que yo no conozco a ningún Ángel.- Yozak sorprendido miro a Murata. Murata continuo, -Pero, se te voy a decir lo que UN ángel es en la Tierra.-

-O, por favor, infórmame su Alteza.

Murata con toda la cautela del mundo le informo al espía lo que ere un ángel. Un silbido se oyó por el jardín.

Treinta minutos mas tarde todos los miembros preocupados por Yuuri se reunieron en la habitación de la Mesa Redonda. Los caballeros vieron que en la mesa había una caja muy extraña. Tenia palancas, luces de coloridas, cuatro piernas cual cada una tenia una pinza en él para pie, y una trompa saliendo de un lado. Tenia que ser unos de los inventos de Anissina. También en la mesa había, libretas de papel, lapiceros, y un vaso enfrente de cada silla. Alternando sobre la mesa había varios tipos de chucherías, agua, y zumos.

Contra una pared había una mesa larga con tetera grande de agua caliente, tazas, platitos, cucharillas, cuchillos, tenedores, platos, servilletas, bollos, y varios tipos de té. Esto había sido hecho por la gentileza de Lady Celi.

-Yozak,- llamo Murata, -por favor asegúrate de que nadie este hurgando afuera, y cierra la puerta con cerrojo.

Yozak entendió la intención de Murata. Ya no era hora de que alguna escuchase lo que pasaba. Las criadas se sintieron decepcionadas cuando la reunión se mudó a la Mesa Redonda. La habitación de la Mesa Redonda tenia una barrera mágica. La barrera impedía que el sonido dentro de la habitación no se oyese por fuera. Los ocupantes de la habitación no necesitaban que el resto de castillo, y al mismo tiempo el resto de Shin Makuko, supiese de la vida amorosa de Yuuri.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, y como solo eran ocho en vez de diez, dejando dos sillas vacantes. También se quedó vacante la silla del Maou en el centro de la mesa. Murata se sentó mirando al ventanal. A su izquierda se sentaron Gwendal, seguido por Wólfram y Conrart. A la derecha de Murata, se sentaron Günter, Celi y Anissina. Yozak sé sentó opuesto a Murata. Gwendal estratégicamente puso a Wólfram entre el y Conrart.

-Antes de empezar, creo que deberíamos de considerar los sentimientos del Rey cuando descubra lo que hemos hecho.- Conrart dijo esto mientras devolvía el diario a Murata.

-No se preocupen. Yo le explicare a Shibuya la situación si descubre lo del diario,- dijo Murata sin decir que claro que Yuuri lo iba a saber todo. Se lo iba a decir. –Y, estoy seguro, de que todos reconocemos como es Shibuya. Nos perdonara sin mas ni menos. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa?- Todos se quedaron callados.

-Bien, entonces empezare con... La Lectura del Diario.

* * *

¡Pero que gente más cotilla! ¡JeJeJe!


End file.
